Tinkerbell
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Do you? Cause you're still here, talking to me. And calling me Tinkerbell," she frowned. "Don't do that." Shaitlyn.


**A/N**: I wrote this for a Camp Rock Writing Challenge thing that Emmybear oxdecided to post. It's my first (posted) Shaitlyn. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. Oh, and I don't own Tinkerbell.

* * *

"Nate, stop gawking and get the damn camera already," she laughed, adjusting the wings on her bright, sparkly fairy costume. "I want out of this as soon as I can thanks. If anything happens to it before the party I will not hesitate to blame you!"

"Right, camera," he nodded, getting off the couch and disappearing quickly down the hall.

"And don't you go telling anyone about this!" she called after him. "Mine's a surprise and if anyone so much as catches the _tiniest_ hint of what I'm planning to wear for the party I, again, will not hesitate to blame you!"

"Got it," he nodded, re-entering the room. "Tell everyone I know and email the pictures to all my contacts."

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes. "You will regret that choice Nate, don't doubt me."

He chuckled.

"Relax Cait. I've got you covered." He fiddled with the camera for a minute before looking up and smiling sheepishly. "Right after I get some batteries in this thing."

She rolled her eyes as he ventured off back down the hallway, coming back a moment later to announce he had to run to the store and would be back with a working camera as soon as possible. She rolled her eyes again and walked over to the stereo, turning it on and up. She might as well test out the flexibility of the costume while she had it on.

It was ten minutes later when the door opened again. "Finally Nate! Where'd you go to get batteries? China?"

"No, I think he only went as far as France." Caitlyn turned quickly, and glared as she saw Shane standing there smirking at her. Oh, how she disliked him."Nice outfit, Tinkerbell."

"Thanks, I got it out of your closet," she quipped back at him.

"Nice one," he laughed not one bit offended by the jab.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked annoyed.

"Visiting a friend?"

"Well Nate's not here. Go away."

"Aw, but that'd be no fun Tinkerbell. Besides, you're my friend so I'll visit you."

"What makes you think we're friends?"

"Aren't we?" he frowned.

"Nope," she smirked.

"Hmm, I thought we were."

"You know what you are to me?" she asked. "You're that obnoxious tag-a-long that I can't for the life of me figure out _why_everyone wants to hang out with and put up with solely for their sakes."

Shane nodded, again not effected by her words. "Kind of like Ella right? I really can't stand her, but you guys like her and Jason likes her so by default I act like I like her."

Caitlyn was shocked. "What the hell do you have against Ella?"

He shrugged. "What do you have against me?"

"I – that's not important. What did Ella ever do to you?"

"She just bugs me," he wrinkled his nose. "She's too… I don't know. Too something."

"Wonderful answer," she rolled her eyes.

"So what'd I ever do to you?"

"Where do I start?" she huffed. "How about you're a self-centered jerk who thinks he's so much better than everyone else? No? What about the fact that every other word out of your mouth makes me want to just shut you up, maybe chuck a shoe at your face? Not to mention you have the worst sense of humor. I mean, really Shane? Your jokes don't even make sense! How do you expect anyone to laugh at them? Oh and then there's-"

"I think I get it Tink," he held up his hands, signaling her to stop.

"Do you? Cause you're still here, talking to me. And calling me Tinkerbell," she frowned. "Don't do that."

"I've been calling you Tinkerbell since I got here."

"Yeah, I'm thinking you shouldn't."

"I like it though."

"Did it ever occur to you I didn't?" she asked. "Oh wait! Of course it didn't. You only think of yourself and what you like."

"Gee Tink, tell me how you really feel."

"What was that?"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Gee _Caitlyn_, tell me how you really feel."

"Better," she nodded shortly. She moved to the window, pulling the curtains back. "Where is he? How hard is it to get a pack of batteries?"

"This is Nate we're talking about. He's probably comparing three or four different brands right now and having a serious internal debate."

"Shane," she breathed deeply. "You're either talking abnormally loud or standing far too close to me. And when I turn around if it's that you're standing too close you'll regret that."

"Oh cause I'm so scared of Tinkerbell," he laughed. Caitlyn could feel the air from his laugh blow her hair and tensed that he was so close.

"It's for the party," she gritted out, turning to face his obnoxiously close face. "You know it's themed and we need costumes. Now stop picking on it."

"Oh? Who are you going as then? Caitlyn the Amazing Dancing Fairy?"

"Do you really feel it's best to mock me?" she glared at him. "On top of being so close to me despite my warnings?"

"Yeah," Shane said contemplatively. "I think a nice mocking is good for a person every now and then."

She glared at him again. "Care to take a step back before I make you?"

"And just how to you propose to make me?"

Caitlyn leaned in closer, her narrow eyes staring straight up into his amused pair and spoke slowly, calmly with a sweet, fake smile plastered on her face. "I have my ways."

Before she knew what was happening Shane was kissing her, pushing her back against the window as he gripped her hips. She was appalled to find herself gripping on to him in return and kissing him back fiercely. They broke apart when they heard the repeated snap of a camera.

"Nate!" Caitlyn called wide-eyed, pushing Shane off of her. "This is _not_ what it looks like!"

"Funny, I thought it was _exactly _what it looked like Tinkerbell," Shane smirked.

"Shut it! I was not talking to you," she glared back at him. "And stop calling me Tinkerbell!"

"Please then Caitlyn," Nate smirked, "enlighten me. What exactly is going on?"

"He started it!" she pointed at Shane. When she realized how childish of an argument that was, her free hand went to her forehead and she shook her head. "Let me try that again. He was standing too close and I was trying to get him to move away."

"And how'd that work out for you?" he chuckled.

Her hands moved to her hips as her eyes narrowed. "This isn't funny Nate."

"I'm sure its not," he nodded. He lifted his camera. "Smile Caitlyn."

She glared as he took her picture, Shane grinning broadly beside her.

"Alright. I've got good and bad news for you now. Which do you want first?" he asked.

"The good news," she mumbled.

"You can change out of the costume now and as promised I won't show anyone this picture."

She nodded. "And the bad news?"

She watched suspiciously as he backed up a bit before answering. "The other pictures I got _are_ going to all my email contacts."

He took off running down the hall before she could ask him her question, but she asked it anyway. "What other pictures?"

"Of this," Shane smirked, pulling an unsuspecting Caitlyn in for another kiss.

Again Caitlyn found herself kissing back before she realized what that meant and pulled away.

"Don't you dare Nate!" she yelled taking off down the hall after him and pounding on the locked door to his room.

"It's too late Tink," Shane smirked. "Might as well make the best of it."

"And that is?"

"Everyone's gonna know you kissed me now, so there's no reason to stop."

She thought it over for a minute. He was a good kisser. And he wasn't _that_ much of a self-centered jerk. And he _was_ gorgeous.

"Oh what the heck," she threw her hands up in defeat. Shane smirked as she moved towards him and shoved him back on to the nearest piece of furniture before proceeding to kiss him passionately.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


End file.
